


Tag to 12x01

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x01, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Tag to 12x01, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Toni's interrogation doesn't go as smoothly as she'd originally planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After the initial translation the translator relays to Toni I stop describing his actions mostly so the story reads much smoother. I didn't want the repetition of what we already know Sam to have signed which is why it appears as if Toni is able to understand Sam, which she obviously can't.
> 
> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

"Guh..." Sam moaned as he found himself coming painfully to. The vet had given that woman something that he presumed was anesthesia judging by how he'd obviously been unconscious during their journey to wherever the hell this was.

Cattle prod. Certainly felt like one. Taking a minute to assess, his feet were bare, his ankles were bound, the bullet hole in his leg was sutured but still hurt like a son of a bitch, and speaking of bitches, she'd chained his hands behind the back of the chair.

_Oh yeah, she'd clearly done her research...I know, let's interrogate the deaf guy by taking away his main source of communication. Fucking idiots..._

Focusing back on the scene in front of him, Sam looked to the blonde woman.

_My god, is she still talking..._

She eventually paused, her gaze expectant, as if waiting for him to respond to whatever she had said.

Sam scoffed.

"Something funny?" He lipread.

"I deaf, dumb-ass. But do carry on..." Sam grinned.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the blonde woman's eyes widened. She was speechless and cattle prod girl didn't seem any better.

"I just sit here while you try whatever you were gonna try. Good luck with that."

The blonde woman's face changed in seconds, an expression of fury rising to the surface as she walked towards him.

"Doesn't change anything. You can talk, you just proved that, and the records say you're the smart one so I have no doubt that you're able to lipread."

Sam simply ignored her.

"Whatever. Let me introduce myself once again. Toni Bevell, Men of Letters - London Chapter House. We have a few questions about you, your brother, hunters in America, and how you saved the Sun."

Sam laughed.

"Oh, so he does lipread." Toni smiled. "Good boy."

"Release hands and I talk." Sam stated. "Not before."

"You're talking now. Why would I unchain you when you could escape?"

"Lady, the only words you hear me speak will be _screw you_ , unless you release hands."

"No." She answered.

"Fine." Sam nodded. "Then screw you."

Toni looked to cattle prod girl and motioned to something. A few seconds later, little miss sunshine walked over to him and began to un-link the chains on his hands. She carefully unlocked one hand at a time so that she could keep him pinned down to the chair. Pulling each hand round in front of him she then applied shackles to his wrists before threading the chain through the large industrial bolt loop embedded in the floor.

The bindings were thicker than the ones which previously held him to the chair, but the chain was much longer allowing movement.

Sam rubbed his sore wrists for a few seconds before smirking.

"So, who knows ASL?" He grinned. "Oh that right. You _British_...Sorry, I not know BSL." Sam stated sarcastically.

Toni turned to cattle prod girl once again and barked something at her. Little miss sunshine was quick to respond to the order and got out her phone before appearing to call someone.

"You know, as interrogations go, you are doing terrible." Sam spoke up. "Just thought to mention that."

Cattle prod girl growled before a punch was landed across his face and everything went black.

* * *

Coming to once again to the feeling of little miss sunshine's cattle prod, Sam's eyes flickered open before they fell upon the new arrival.

'The dancing monkey arrived' He mocked.

Toni looked to the translator but he just shook his head in annoyance.

Sam gazed around the room before turning to Toni.

'Where we?'

"He asked where we are." The translator relayed.

"Does it matter?" She asked, dryly.

'Just wondering how far I need walk back to town after I kill you, and her'

Toni smirked. "Before you murder us all, how about we crack on with those questions?"

'Right so you shoot and kidnap me but you want my help?!' Sam laughed. 'That cute'

"I didn't want to hurt you Sam, you gave me no choice. And, well I could say that it was never supposed to go this way but you're...well you're you. It was always going to go this way."

'Lady, I think you both proved very well so far that you had no idea what you were dealing with' Sam smirked. 'I mean, did British M-O-L really have guy who know ASL? That very specific for people who just traveled here over pond to kidnap me'

"We've been watching you and your brother for years." Toni stated.

'And yet you not know I deaf' He smirked once again. 'You need to fire your researcher'

"Ever since you almost ended the world the first time, we've been keeping you two under our radar. We knew all about Lucifer, the angels falling."

'Then where were you?!'

"Fair question. See, some of us wanted to get involved, but the old men wouldn't allow it. Thought we were overstepping our bounds. After all this business with the darkness, even they had to agree, things need to change. And while you might not believe this, Sam, we're here to help."

Sam scoffed. 'Yeah I can tell'

"I would apologise for locking you up but you're dangerous, to others and yourself. But if you answer my questions then you'll walk right out that door, I promise."

'Pass'

"Sam..."

'You can ask any questions you want. Like said before, answer is screw you' Sam paused. 'Go ahead. Get mad. Get mean. I been tortured by Devil himself. What you possibly do worse?'

Toni slowly put the cap back on her Parker pen before clicking it on. She then nodded to cattle prod girl.

"Well...you'll just have to wait and see." She grinned.


End file.
